Waiting For Death
by MyForever17
Summary: Bella was facing the death. Edward was her doctor. Edward struggled to save her life, but she had no hope. She was desperate. But something was more tormenting her, when she loose everyone she loves... R and R Please
1. Prologue,Chapter 1: First Day Of school

A/N: Hi guys! So this is my 2nd story. I think, my old story was too bad so, I make the new one. a little spoiler, in this story, Bella-human- was sick, and edward-vampire- is her doctor.

-, I make this story, not only because my too bad- old fanfiction, and too lack of review but also.. well Because to day is my birthday. I publish this new fanfic right on my 14th birthday. So please, be nice. And please, leave a review please please please. And, By the way, I think I need a Beta for this story. :)

- And... BIG THANKS TO:iLoveStrawberryAndFreesia rariiez and chibidinda ! They gave me birthday presents! Thank you guys!

I'm sorry if my note is too long. But the story is short. Well, if you think this first chapter is boring, please wait until chapter 2 or 3. It'll be better probably. HOPE-YOU ENJOY

Disclaimer:

E: Happy Birthday...

Me: Don't remind me.

E: Your birthday is something to celebrate. Now I'll give you anything you want.

Me: Yeah, but my aging is not. Anything, are you really sure?

E: Of course

Me: Wanna be the author of twilight?

E: nope. sorry, that's an exception. How about something else? cause twilight is only belongs to Stephenie Meyer

I'm not the lucky one. Cause I don't own Twilight. it only belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

_**Waiting for death**_

P R O L O G U E

I've never been face to face with death. However, if death had been waiting for you, what could you do? Whatever it was, illness, accident, whatever. So many options.  
But, it was only nothing, compare with this : maybe you would prefer to die than to lose people you love. You might think, I would be the first person who will die, But you are wrong. You'd feel, how it feels when people you love, are gone. One by one. There were going to go ahead before me.. Even someone I love the most.. This, was more torturing

(prologue: Bella)

**Chapter 1 : Bloody first day of school.**

Bella's POV

I've decided to move to forks. Renee, my mom was dead by a car accident. It was so hard for me to accept this. So I'd nothing left except my Dad, Charlie. I was actually in a really bad pain, but, Charlie.. I didn't want to make him got frustrated. I knew that I couldn't leave phoenix, I had been here with my mother for years. This was our place, where we were belong. But I didn't have anyone here. And If I stayed here, I wouldn't be able to face this, without my mother.

I went to forks 5 days after the funeral. So, Charlie had gone back to forks. Charlie picked me up at the airport. He hugged me so tightly.

"Bella! Oh.. I've been missing you"

"Yeah, me too dad. I miss you."

Charlie carried all my bags. I followed him to the car. He was the chief of police.

When we were arrived, he showed me my old room. This house was a house that my mom and Dad bought after their wedding. So this house was still seemed familiar to me.

I shut my door. And changed my clothes. I put my old pictures. My hands were shaking when I looked at my picture with my mom. She was with Phil in the picture. And, i took another one, it was only my mom and I. When i was child, at the Ballet studio. I felt tears blowing out from my eyes. And then Charlie knocked the door.

"Bells?"

"Come in Dad." I wiped my the tears on my cheek immediately. But Charlie's face seemed suspicious.

"Bella? Bells, are you crying?"

"No it's just. No I wasn't." I lied.

"You're a poor liar Bells." Crap. he was true. He stepped toward me and took my hand, and then he sat on my bed.

"Look, I.. Uh, I know this is hard for you. Renee took care of you since you were a baby. And I know this will be so hard for you." Charlie said slowly. I didn't know why but the tears flowed more and more.

"But, we have to learn to face it. Because one day, we'll loose someone who always by our side. I want you to know that, I can't take this , then i know I have you. I have you in my life. You are the most precious thing for me.."

"Dad.."

"I'm sure that your mother will be happy if you're happy too." He smiled. I didn't want to hurt Charlie because of my bad behavior. So I wiped my tears again. I smiled at him. And I'll try to be happy for him. And for my mother..

In the morning, I got ready to go to my new school. I thought Charlie was going to drove me off to school but...

"Well, Bella, How is the gift?"

"What?"

"What do you think about your present?"

"I'm loosing my mind dad.."

"Alright. I'll show you the point. This.. Is yours. This truck is yours. For your home coming present" He showed his teeth. What? My present? I got a ride for my self?

"What! You mean-did you say- no, no no. This? This is mine?" He nodded.

"Dad! Oh my gosh! Thanks Dad! You are the best!" I hugged him tightly.

So I promise to my self, Charlie would never see me In sorrow or in any of pain anymore. I had to make him happy. And the only way was to be happy for him.

I drove to school by my self with my new truck. I entered school in the middle of semester. Forks high. This where I would be studying.

Lunch time. I sat on the cafeteria with Mike, Angela, Ben, Jess and Tyler. My new friends. But I saw 4 of the students, they were different. Jessica said that their name were Alice, Emmet Cullen, and Rosalie, Jasper Hale. And, Angela said that they were Mr. And Mrs. Cullen's foster kids.

"Bella?" Someone was calling me But I ignored her.

"Bella? Hello?"

"OH, sorry jess. Um. Yes?"

"What are you staring at? The Cullens?" I shook my head

"Bells, why are you so pale?" Mike said.

"What?" I was pale?

"Yeah. Are you sick?" Angela asked with anxious face.

"No.. I"

"Bella? Your nose is bleeding?" What? I felt something wet under my nose. I touched it. I saw blood on my finger.

"Oh God! Sorry guys.. I.. I gotta go."

I ran to the toilet. She was right. I was bleeding. My nose was bleeding. I couldn't stop it. I washed it. But the blood keeps blowing out. Crap. Suddenly I felt so dizzy. I'd been having breakfast this morning. And I was just having lunch. Why did I feel so woozy and like there was no gravity?

I washed it once more. And then i took some tissue, and I walked out of the toilet. I walked slowly to English. The class was full. There was only one empty chair. But, it would next to one of the cullens my new friends told me. So I sat next to her, Alice I thought. It was so silent for a moment, but then..

"Hello. You must be.. Bella swan right? Hi! I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. It's nice to sit next to you Bella!" Wow. She spoke in a rush, -tensed,high- voice.

"Hi. Yes I am. it's nice to sit with you too," just to be polite.

"So Bella, why are you moving here, I mean, it's okay if it's a personal reason. You don't need to tell me" she smiled.

"No.. it's.. My mom was dead. And my dad.."

"Oh, I'm so.. sorry."

"No it's okay."

As the teacher explained the subject. I suddenly felt dizzy. Again. I made a note of the lesson. But there was something wrong. something red dripped into my paper. I held it with the tissues. And then, something wrong again. Alice. She was suddenly like not breathing. Like, she was holding her breath. She masked her nose with her hand. Weird. She wasn't breathing?

"Um, Alice, do you have some tissue?" she shook her head.

Crap. The blood keeps blowing out. I couldn't help it. I took some more tissue I had left and walked in front of the class.

"Excuse me, sir. May I go to the toilet please?"

"Sure."

I ran to the toilet. again. On my way to the toilet, I was really getting so woozy. i felt like there was an earthquake. And then, all I knew was, I didn't stand on my feet anymore..

a/n: sorry if this is too boring. It's just an opening. So, there won't be so many differences between the real story. Bad or good, REVIEW PLEAASE :))

thank you!

- Just wait untill the next chapter! and.. please leave a review :D -


	2. Chapter 2: First Met

A/n: Hi! finally there's a spare time to update chapter 2. Sorry if it takes so long. You know, education stuff like a lot of exams. Ugh i hate the exams. And first of all I want to say Thank you so much to MyImmortal01 of her willingness to be my Beta. Well, I think if she's too busy right now, then I will update the 2nd chapter first and let her to have sometime to finish her project. and thanks to my friends too. And then.. well yeah, here you go. Hope you guys like it. And, I really appreciate if you leave a review.

Disclaimer: All characters and sentences of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Don't own Twilight at all. If there;s the same characterization or sentences, still, don't own twilight.

M: "Alright Edward, I'll let you pay my tuition, or buy me expensive car or whatever if you can set me as the author of Twilight"

E: "I'd rather not to pay your tuition or buy you an expensive car either then. How many times I have to tell you? it only belongs to Stephenie Meyer."

**Chapter 2 : First met**

**Edward's POV**

Being a doctor was so amusing. I wasn't meant to follow my Dad, Carlisle but I was tired of being a student. High school, college. I did that over and over. So after entering the medical faculty in Alaska I worked at the hospital in Forks. Even though my brothers and my sisters were in high school, But I just like being a doctor. Helping people. Save human's life at least. It makes me happy.

Today, the hospital gave me a duty to work in a school Clinic. Forks High. A school where the rest of my brothers and sisters study-again-. So, I knew that I'd meet them here. That would be fun actually. When I walked to the principal's room, I heard thousands or may be, million of buzz. There were so much amusing thoughts._ Money, cats, Boy's dirty minds, _and..

_Oh for God sake! Who is he? What a beautiful creature I've ever seen! O my gosh! So dazzling So gorgeous.._ The girl who was holding a pink-make up box thought. Staring at me. Or, everybody was.

I walked again, struggling, not to dazzle people but.

_O my gosh! Marry me please please marry me! _ Another girl's thought

And then the buzzing of people's talking

_"I know! He's so gorgeous. Like I said. They said that he's dr. Cullen's foster son. He's a young doctor, from medical faculty of Alaska.."_

_"Really? Woww young doctor. But, why is he here?"_

_"The hospital give him a duty to work in here for awhile. Maybe just less than a week or more. Aww I thought he will be in here for a longer time.."_

_"Oh noooo! I have to make him marry me immediately!"_

They had no idea how bad luck they had If I want her to marry me. A Vampire. I walked away then. But I saw Alice walked In a rush.

"Hey Alice."

"Oh Edward! Finally you're here. I've seen it, you'll be working here maybe for a week"

"Alice, Where were you going? Why are you in a rush?"

_Yeah, the hell it is. There's a human who's nose is bleeding in my class. And her scent was so torturing me, I can't stand it so I ran outta class._ Her thoughts shouted like she was screaming out loud

"Oh, I see. Well, see you Alice. Gotta go to the principal's office. "

I talked to the principal. They were quite welcoming. And then I walked to the school clinic. I entered my room-well, my new office- I wore my white coat. I walked out of my room, entering the clinic. There was a boy, he hit her head. The blood blew out, but it didn't bother me. Only 5 minutes after I took care of him..

"Doctor! Doctor Cullen help her please. Her blood keeps blowing out of her nose. She fainted." The boy who carried her panicked. The blood scent.. made me froze.

_I know you're Cullen guy right? You're the new doctor! So why don't you move! _his thought.

As he walked closer to me, a scent, that made my throat burned passed trough my nose, my face, my mouth. I held my breath. I couldn't take care of her if her scent..

"Nurse, could you take care of her.. I.. I gotta.."

"You are the doctor! look at her You have to help her!"

"Mike, Calm down.." A girl who's standing next to him said.

She was... She was beautiful. And pale. Lying on that boy called Mike. I didn't care about the scent anymore.. All I care about was, her. She was like an angel to me.. I couldn't took my eyes off her.

"Doctor!" Mike yelled.

"Let me take her."

I lie her on the bed. I examined her care fully, still holding my breath. The blood still blowing out.

"Nurse, Give me some more tissues."

"Here you go, Doctor."

There was something wrong with her. I wanted to do some check up for her but, I had to do it only in hospital. There was no enough equipment here. I just gave her some medicine that contained a lot of Thrombocytes releasing factor.

After about 15 minutes, I heard something.

"Mom.. Mom don't leave me. Mom.." She was awake. I walked toward her. And held my breath again.

"Ssshh... Shh. " A sushed her. I touched her and she gasped. She opened her eyes.

"Where Am I?" She said more like a whisper, but in a panic tone.

"You're in the school clinic."

"And who are you?" Her breath was starting to be normal again.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm a doctor here. I'll be working here for awhile so I'll take care of you."

"Edward what?"

"Edward Cullen."

"You are doctor Cullen's son?"

"Yes. Actually, you need some rest though. So, it's better for you, not to talk too much."

"Yes, but what happen to me,.. Um, doc?" Doc. It sounded weird.

"You can call me Edward. I don't know for sure, your friend said that you were fainted. So, he took you here."

"Oh right." Her voice was smooth.

"You are, Bella right?" I smiled at her.

"Yes" She smiled. She was so breathlessly beautiful. I heard Mike's thought. His thought said that's she was a new girl here. I let her took some rest.I saw her face. I was staring at her beautiful angel's face. She closed her eyes. And then I noticed that I hadn't hear any of her thoughts. It was blank. What was she thinking? I was curious.

"Edward, Can I go now? It's the end of school I think. I want to go home, I'm afraid my dad will be worried. I'll take some rest at home."

"Oh, okay then. Do you want me to take you home? I can.." I can't let her go alone.

"No no no. I'll drive my self."

"But you are still dizzy aren't you?"

"It's okay, I'm feeling better."

I really wanted to take her home. To check if she's alright. To know better about her. To protect her. But, who was I to her? And If she goes with me, it would be dangerous to her. What a bad luck for her, why was she moving her? Why must here? A town where vampires are everywhere.

I hope she'll be okay. I want her to be save..

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I felt any better, I stood on my feet to go home. I saw Edward. He was a new doctor here. Maybe for awhile, I think. But, when I walked slowly toward the door, leaving him, he seemed so worried, like, he couldn't let go of something. Like.. He wanted to say something. I still felt a little dizzy actually. I hung on the wall, afraid if I might fall. Suddenly my feet didn't have much strength to support my body and I fell... Nope, he was there, holding me. I was almost fell, and I was more than 20 steps from him but he caught me. I met he gaze. His eyes kept on me. Our eyes staring each other. His face was not more than 2 inches from mine. I couldn't take my eyes off him. His beautiful face. It was the most beautiful face I've ever seen..But suddenly I felt cold. His hand holding my body, and it felt cold. But, how did he get over here so fast?

"Bella, are you alright? I told you, you're not strong enough. How will you drive by yourself?" He was over-action. Maybe over worried.

"I'm okay, I'm okay.. Hey, I was gonna say something..." Crap, I was distracted by him. Oh! How did he get over here..

"What?" He frowned.

"How, did you.. Get over to me so fast?"

"Fast? I was right behind you, I followed you."

"No. I was walking already more than 20 steps from where you were.." I argued him.

"Bella, I think you're confused because of your illness." He thought that I'm confused? Or crazy?

"I saw you, I.. I.."

"Ssh. Now, no matter what. I'll take you home."

"No! I mean. But we don't even.." He took my hand. He pulled me out of the clinic. On our way to the parking lot-apperantly- everybody's eyes were on us. They were like.. Shock. And I could hear they were talking about me.

"Edward stop." I tried to pull my self from him.

"Don't worry, their just wondering, you don't have to hear what are they saying" he smile a crocked smile.

At the parking lot, I saw a shiny Volvo.

"No, take your hand off me! Let go! What about my truck, what will my dad say if he knows that I'm with you?"

"Okay, where is your truck?" I pointed him, he nodded and then took his cell.

"What are you doing."

"Alice will take it. Give me the key.."

"No of course not!"

"It's in your bag isn't it? Alright, you left it in the clinic, so.. Alice will take it."

"How do you know?" He didn't answer.

"And your father, um, just don't think about it, he won't notice you we're with me." What? Was he insane? How could he be so sure? How did he know my dad wouldn't take his gun and shoot him?

"Get in the car please?" I couldn't argue him. He cheated with his dazzling eyes.

I got to his stupid shiny Volvo and sat so still. I shut my mouth. I didn't know what to say. As he was in, I was frozen.

"Bella?" He sounded anxious.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. I nodded.

"Bella, I'm sorry if. I'm being rude to you." I just shook my head.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. Again.

"No I'm fine." It was silent for a moment.

"Bella, can you please show me the way to your house?"

"It's turn left and then go straight."

"Okay." There was a silence again. But, then, he started to talk.

"So, why are you moving here?" He asked. He knew I was the new girl at school.

"My mom.. She.." It was so hard to tell people over and over. "She's dead by a car accident."

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean.."

"No, it's okay."

"So, where's your house?" He changed the subject.

"Turn right" I said, forcing my mouth to speak. Why was he so care about me? We didn't even know each other well.

"There." I pointed. And then he stopped the car right in front of my house.

I waited for one of us to speak. I wanted to extend the time so I could stay with him. But, what was I thinking? I didn't even know him well.

"So, we are here. Take some rest please, and don't worry about your father he's not here yet. Alice is driving your car right now" I nodded. Dazzled again. But as I blinked, I knew he was waiting me to get out of his car. Crap. I turned my face, reaching the handle door.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Get some rest" He was already said that.

"Okay." Would I see him again?

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes probably. I'm still in my duty to work in your school."

"Okay then. And, thank you for, taking me home."

"No problem" he smiled his heart breaking smile.

"See you." I smiled back.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

And then he was gone...

a/n: so, how was that? too bad? really really bad? the worst story ever? Review please.. I 'm really expecting that, please leave a review. Thank you so much for reading my story. (I'm expecting to get more than up to 10 reviews for this chapter) Thanks! :)


End file.
